


Hurricane

by wirewrappedlily



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides (2011), Supernatural
Genre: Dean likes happy endings, M/M, Time Warps abound, non-explict sex, originally on my dA, sex-curse, therefore before Cas came back in season seven, written March 13 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wirewrappedlily/pseuds/wirewrappedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"STOP IN THE NAAAAAAAAAAME OF LOOOVE!" </p><p>   Dean fell out of whatever it was he'd fallen asleep in the night before, smacking for his alarm clock blindly, then thinking better and trying to get up off the motel room floor to go smash the damn thing to bits. </p><p>   Dean walked directly into the bed, its occupant groaning pitifully, making Dean finally come-to about where the hell he was. </p><p>   The Black Pearl creaked slightly as silence otherwise descended, and Dean almost relaxed before that horrible, screeching, grating noise started up again--closer this time, "BE-FORE YOU BREEEAAK MY HEARRRT!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

Getting dumped in a pirate ship during a shoot-out was not one of the more welcoming ways Dean could have imagined a vacation in the Caribbean. The fact that he'd been flung backwards in time, dumped on a pirate ship, and it'd coincided with an epic battle to the death between pirates and...well, Dean didn't really have words to describe these guys, but he'd start with fugly sons of bitches--meant that Dean Winchester really wasn't in for vacation time. 

Watching the only hot chick--actually, the only chick--at the sausage fest disappear into a life boat to go and have her wedding night--the only wedded night she'd have with that poor son of a bitch she'd married--was hanging on Dean's back a little. He felt bad for her. He felt bad for them. 

Especially since he'd lost Cas too soon, too. 

They hadn't been lovers. They hadn't even been on the road to that, but it felt like…

God, Dean hated it, but it felt like something had been torn out of him that was kind of key to survival. He'd lost someone closer to him than anyone had ever gotten; someone who protected and cared for him enough that he'd died more than once to save him. He'd suffered and fought and still came back for another round. If that wasn't love, Dean didn't know what was. 

Rum wasn't his favourite, but beggars and choosers and all that jazz had him knocking back with Jack and Gibbs, the three of them surprisingly close in tolerance of the amber liquid. 

"I can't stand this, Sparrow." Gibbs grunted, turning his head to the route they'd taken away from the island Elizabeth would spend her days waiting alone for her husband on. 

"He made his bed--"

"No, he didn't." Dean growled angrily, eyes flashing in warning. "He didn't make his bed. We made it for him. Forced him into it. And now he's cursed." 

Jack shot a look at Dean, black eyes sparkling, "And what would you propose to do about it?" 

Dean took one last shot of the horrible facsimile of rum and looked back with steely eyes, "Something incredibly...stupid." 

~  
   
"And how would you know so much about Callipso?" 

Dean spared a glance up at Gibbs, heating the blade he was going to use until the metal would probably cauterize the wound it'd be making as well as making it. "I've been killing her kind for a few years now." 

"You can't kill a god!" one of the other men yelled, accented voice petrified of the wrath that Dean was about to summon down on their heads. 

Dean smirked chillingly. "Watch me." 

Slicing through his palm, Dean hissed, squeezing the few drops of blood into the summoning spell. 

Nothing if not dramatic, the goddess of the sea took human form once more on the deck, looking spitting mad. "Who dares?"

"Uh, that would be me. Dean Winchester, nice to meet you--" 

"I will peel your flesh layer by layer--" 

"Oh, bite me." Dean said gruffly, enraging the goddess further. 

"Fucking seriously, Deanie?" Gabe popped up at one shoulder, dressed in a frilly, lace-lined shirt and a wig. Dean kind of wanted to laugh. 

"How do you kno--"

"Dude, I'm an angel. Time is immaterial." Waving it off, Gabe turned to Callipso, "Look, Calli--" 

Too late. The goddess had worked herself into a lather, growing in size and beginning to disintegrate into crabs once more. Dean pressed forward, demanding attention. "Callipso, I demand from you the boon of Will and Elizabeth's love being preserved!" Apparently the setting was beginning to weigh on the content, 'cause Dean had never even considered words such as "boon" as being in his vocabulary. 

"And what power do you have to demand such a thing?!" the bitch roared, really growing in size now. 

"I know how to kill you, Callipso--"

"You will never find the wreckage of the last ship of Juan Ponce de León!" 

Dean smiled, and Gabe laughed once, disbelieving. "You didn't actually know how to kill her, did you?" 

"I knew it would require wood." Dean shrugged, snickering. 

Callipso shrieked in anger, growing further and turning almost entirely to crabs. Gabe rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers together. 

"You're still alive?" 

"Deanie--" 

Gabriel's mouth snapped closed, a look of chagrin flashing over his features as he side-stepped further from Dean. 

Castiel, angel of Thursday, was wearing the same trench coat he'd always worn, in the same, blue-eyed body. Dean took a step back, looking into those baby blues again. "Dean--" Cas's voice smack Dean in the face and then proceeded to shiver down his spine. 

"Cas--" 

Gabe looked from hunter to angel, and rolled his eyes. In perfect unison, Jack and he yelled "Jack!" and "Gabe!", respectively, scowling at each other with respectful distrust. 

Dean snapped out of staring at Castiel's eyes, but only barely, "Cas...how are you still…" 

Cas flinched slightly, looking over at Gabe, "Deanie baby, catch him." Gabe muttered smoothly. Cas swayed once and started to fall, Dean's hand snapping out to grip the trench coat he'd tucked under the driver's seat of the Impala with the gun he'd use to kill himself if he ever let himself dwell on how he'd _lost Cas_. Dean didn't really need to pull to get Cas swaying forward into his chest, and Dean let himself collapse to the deck as the angel's white shirt bled through, and Dean noticed it'd been torn open. 

Dean felt sick to his stomach as the angel-banishing curse Cas had written on his chest three years before oozed more blood. Dean whipped his head to Gabe, looking up at him with huge, pleading eyes, "Fix it! Fix it, FIX IT!"

"How?!" Gabe demanded in the face of Dean turning nearly maroon.

" _I don't know, just FIX IT_!" Dean roared, tearing Cas's shirt off entirely and pressing the ruins of the white fabric to Cas's chest to try to stem the bleeding. 

Gabe grumbled, rocking forwards and leaning down. Gabe pressed two fingers to Cas's forehead, and Cas's chest healed, his breathing easing, though those blue eyes were fluttering shut. "If I get caught 'cause I used my angel-juice, you're a smudge on a pirate ship over 300 years before you were born." 

Dean picked Cas up a little more, looking to Jack pointedly. Jack flourished taking the hint and offering a smile, "Gabriel, is it? Welcome to the Black Pearl," Jack bowed slightly, gesturing to the ship he loved more than any extension of himself (even _that_ one). 

Dean shifted Cas again, struggling under the angle but not the weight of the angel, picking him up bridal style and walking a little unsteadily over to his quarters. Dean laid Cas on his cot, checking his chest again and sighing in relief at the matchless, untouched skin. "Cas?" 

Cas's chapped lips parted with a sigh, the bright eyes fluttering open for the barest of moments, fluttering closed again with a groan. 

"Cas, I need you to tell me if you're still hurt--" 

"I'm not. Gabriel has healed me...my Grace, too…" 

Dean sighed in relief, bowing his head slightly as he took away the ruined shirt entirely and tossing it aside. Cas struggled his way to sitting up, and Dean was smacked over the head with the need to hug Cas and not let go. Before Dean could get a grip on himself, Cas was shocked and nearly bowled back against the bed, because Dean could have been crushing the life out of him. Slowly, Dean changed the hug, letting the desperation dissipate and the awkwardness of two men holding each other seep back into his purview. Dean clapped him on the back a few times to finish wiping the slate of needing Cas. "I-I'm glad to see you, you son of a bitch…" Dean's voice was rough with his emotion, his eyes betraying him with their wetness. 

"The war…" 

Dean stiffened, remembering everything, "Cas, you don't know yet, but we won the war...Lucifer's back in his cage…" All the other words died on his tongue: that Cas had gone mad with power, that he'd started a civil war in Heaven, that he'd abandoned the Winchesters when it came to his problems--and that's just not how family works…

"You--Dean, you won the war?" 

"We did. Together." 

Watching that settle on Cas's mind, Dean sat back a little more on the bed, observing the angel on the bed. "So...I am not stuck here as I thought…" Castiel's eyes didn't waver on taking Dean in, "at least, I am not stuck here once you are restored to your time and place." 

"Th-Thanks, Cas." 

Cas reached up and clapped his hand against Dean's arm, "I would not abandon you." 

Slightly blushing at the lingering sensation of Cas _in his arms_ , and the angel's kind, yet oddly foreboding, words, Dean turned his head Jack the Monkey fell out of the roof, screeching. 

Dean _hated_ monkeys, but he _loathed_ that one, and the screeching sent him leaping out of his chair and tumbling back against the bed--against the occupant of the bed...sprawling over the sheets with Cas's limb tangled under his. 

From the entryway, Gabe couldn’t help the slow, snorting road to hysterics he was sent on by the look on Dean's face. "You know, I thought you'd top." Gabe quipped smoothly, stepping further into Dean's quarters. 

Dean practically growled, trying to wiggle his way out of the clutches of Cas's long, lithe limbs without hurting the angel or elbowing something valuable.

"No? Well, I at least thought you wouldn't go the reverse cowgirl until, like...the _fourth_ date." 

Dean stormed his way upright, not noticing where Cas's hand was placed for...support. Gabe grinned cheekily and booked it out of the room as fast as angelically possible. Cas's hand (that naughty, naughty hand)fell to Dean's arm, holding him back from going after the short bastard. "He's gone." Dean looked back for the monkey, only pacified as Jack (the human) yelled and a shot rang out, the monkey screeching again in response. 

"I hate monkeys." Dean huffed, sitting back on the bed beside Cas, the heat of the moment before draining him of his homophobic avoidance of letting him sit in bed beside the angel. 

"God created monkeys to be the stepping stone for--" 

"If you start talking evolution, I'm going to borrow Jack's pistol and shoot myself." 

Cas stopped talking, and Dean looked over at him once more, "I'm sorry, Dean." 

Startled, Dean met the blue-blue eyes, a small line furrowing between his brows. "Sorry for what, man?" 

Cas looked down at his hands, hanging between his knees, "For beating you...for doing what I did--" 

"Cas, you didn't...it's because of what you did that we won. I was lost, Cas. I was so lost. When you finally came back after," Dean gestured to Castiel's chest, "it was...it was a freakin' godsend, man. I...I was so relieved. More than I could say--" 

"What's changed, Dean? What makes you say it now?" 

Dean caught Cas's eye, "Regret." He said simply, his voice high and his eyes so completely earnest that Castiel could almost get lost in the maze of green as deep as the ocean. 

Cas's hand fell to Dean's shoulder, awkwardly trying to comfort the hunter. 

Gabriel and Aphrodite lurked out of sight of the two on the bed, "You want what?" 

"Just for one night, make Deanie baby and Cas able to be together...without either of them having to deal with it, without either of them knowing until the time is right." 

Aphrodite threw a disbelieving glance over at him, rolling her eyes and opening her palm, blowing the dust from her long, graceful hand into the room. Gabe watched with bated breath as the dust settled and glowed over the two men, Dean's breath hitching and shuddering as he shivered into Cas's side, his eyes fluttering. 

Dean and Cas laid down, settled into each other's arms and snuggling in together. 

"They won't remember falling asleep together...but they will feel closer, more connected...and it should let them accept being together easier." 

Aphrodite smiled sweetly over at Gabe, "I owe you one." 

"Sweetheart, you owe me multiple." Quirking her eyebrow dangerously, Aphrodite pushed Gabe back, zapping them somewhere else, far from there, and the angel couldn't do a damn thing to stop her. 

~  
   
"STOP IN THE NAAAAAAAAAAME OF LOOOVE!" 

Dean fell out of whatever it was he'd fallen asleep in the night before, smacking for his alarm clock blindly, then thinking better and trying to get up off the motel room floor to go smash the damn thing to bits. 

Dean walked directly into the bed, its occupant groaning pitifully, making Dean finally come-to about where the hell he was. 

The Black Pearl creaked slightly as silence otherwise descended, and Dean almost relaxed before that horrible, screeching, grating noise started up again--closer this time, "BE-FORE YOU BREEEAAK MY HEARRRT!" 

"Gabriel, if you don't shut up, I'm going to sound the alarm and bring Heaven down on your head like a piano in a roadrunner cartoon--don't think I won't." Castiel grumbled, rolling over and burying himself under Dean's pillow. Dean almost let the comment pass without registering who just referenced what, but Cas talking about a cartoon was just too shocking to pass up. 

"No, Dean-o, he doesn't _just_ watch porn…"

"So it _was_ you that kidnapped me in the 70s." Castiel muttered, his eyes wide with new discovery. 

"You gotta admit, you liked watching Fantasia on acid…" 

Castiel rolled back over, burrowing into the bed thoroughly, "I hate you." 

Dean looked back and forth between the general directions of the two brothers, looking startled and perplexed, "Cas?"

"Cas is remembering how to be human again…" 

" _What?!_ " 

"You can only fuck with an angel's mind in one area at a time--" 

"What the fuck did you do?!" Cas thundered, throwing the pillow at where Gabe had finally revealed himself just a millisecond before. Dean caught it before it hit ground, throwing it back to the bed.

"It's okay. If he did something really bad, we'll figure it out--" 

"What if it's already been done?" 

"Then I'd remember, or I'd feel like I was forgetting something, too." And as the words left Dean's lips, he realized just how clueless he was about the past night. There wasn't a damn thing he could remember besides that awkward series of near-misses with the dashing angel of the Lord. (…"Dashing"?)

Castiel seemed pacified, though, sitting up in bed and rubbing his hands through his hair, exacerbating his sex-hair further. "Thank you, Dean." 

He simply nodded in response, feeling like a jangled, confused mess. He wanted to sit beside Cas. He wanted to just lay down and go back to sleep, because sleep seemed like the option to happy oblivion that didn't come with sweaty, unwashed men and horrible food. "I miss doughnuts!" Dean groaned, flopping backwards on the cot and covering his face with his hands. 

"As do I, Deanie…" Gabe groaned, flouncing back in with a hot pink feather boa around his neck. 

"I don't even want to know how you got that…" Dean grumbled. 

"Near-miss with another goddess. Thankfully, there's Jack." Gabe shrugged fluidly, "It's that lucky bugger's second time bedding a goddess…"

Cas looked concernedly at Gabe, trying to work out just what his older brother would do. 

"You two need to catch up: John, Yoko, good day!" Gabe snapped his fingers, disappearing in a puff of pink feathers. 

Cas groaned, letting Dean help him to his feet, "I don't want to _be_ Yoko…" 

"Wow, he really did make you human, didn't he?" 

Cas looked up at him, mischief in his blue-blue eyes, "You thought your den of iniquity was bad?" Snorting, Cas stepped into zapping on some new clothes, leaving a speechless and near-brain-dead Dean Winchester staring after his leather pants. 

Hurrying to catch up, the first sight that met Dean's eye on deck was Jack standing there, clean and washed, but _covered_ in jewels and glitter...and not much else. 

"There's something to be said for the goddess of sex, mate," Jack told him dazedly, swaying on his feet. He made a sound somewhere between a seductive growl and a purr before he collapsed backwards, completely boneless and out cold. 

Dean snorted, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of it all, "Angels, gods, pirates, and Jack Sparrow...how did this become my life?" Dean stepped forwards, calling order, "Gibbs, come help me patch up our fearful leader. Barbossa, how far off are we from Tortuga?" 

"We be jus' a few hours, Mr. Winchester!" Barbossa told him all-too-merrily, and Dean's sense of "oh, shit this can't be good" started up full-force. 

Gibbs, Cas, and Dean managed between the three of them, Jack completely limp from total exhaustion. "He'll wake feeling like death, but I think the night made up for it." Gibbs chuckled, shaking his head. 

Tortuga was loud, smelly, and wild, even in daylight, "Now _this_ is a den of iniquity!" Dean laughed, watching the rum spurt forth from a fountain of barrels. 

The hookers scampering about the place made Cas's heart sink a little as he watched the wonder on Dean's face. "I'm not certain it was wise to leave the ship under the care of a drunk."

Dean nodded, the wonder on his face shrinking away, "I agree." Cas's heart leapt a little in seeing that, "We should go back. I don't trust Barbossa, neither should Jack." 

Cas felt suddenly contrite, because Dean wasn't his; he shouldn't be being selfish with Dean. It wasn't his choice if Dean was to take responsibility for Jack's bad decisions when entrusting his ship to his best friend. "It's beyond our control now, Dean." 

The next thing Cas knew, he was being put-upon by a cantankerous whore, one talon-like hand in his shirt and the stench of rum and bile and...things Cas didn't want to think about making him feel nausea. "Hey!" Dean's strong, calloused hands fisted in Cas's shirt, pulling him out of the wench's clutches. 

Cas ended up crashing forwards, caught against Dean's chest, and draped over his front for a moment before he could collect himself. 

Dean had to duck, sending both Cas and he tumbling nearly to the ground, but the meaty, rum-soaked fist that had been aiming for his head missed. Dean's arm fit almost perfectly around Cas's waist picking him up against his side and flinging them both forward, catching balance and taking off in a sprint as the fight erupted. 

Dean stopped Cas just short of running into the trajectory of a bottle of rum headed for someone else's skull, yanking him along with a firm grasp in the front of his loose-fitting, stained shirt.

"Boys! Oi!" Dean had never thought hearing Balthazar's voice would ever make him feel relieved. Dean ducked into the pub, Balthazar dragging them along for the ride as they were taken up the stairs to the rooms, led into an empty one, Balthazar slamming the door behind the boys--with him on the other side of it.

"This really doesn't bode well, does it?" Cas sighed breathlessly, staring at the door as the clock clicked shut. 

"No, no it really doesn't." 

Dean went to the window, pulling aside the tatty fabric "draping" them, the red flash that came through the room when Dean looked into the rune on the window catching Cas's eye. 

The hunter didn't waste time, passion burning in his eyes as he slowly turned to Cas, flinging the angel back on the bed. Cas gasped, his eyes opening to the rune written on the ceiling, the one matching the curse Dean was under now, making lust fire so hot through his veins that he had shredded their clothing before the next breath, his greedy hands on Dean's skin. 

"What's going on?" Dean groaned, already sounding ruined. 

"It's a lust spell. Enhances lust until there's no way of inhibiting the urges." Cas squeaked the last in a higher note than Dean would have thought possible as Dean tugged him artfully forward, Cas filling so fast _Dean's_ head swam.

"Then...the object of lust…"

"The lust is there already," Cas's eyes, closed in bliss, burst open in horror when he realized just what he was saying. Castiel's cheeks and ears turned bright red, and Dean couldn't help the moan of total decadence as he laved his tongue over the blade of his cheek, nipping at his ear. 

"Tell me Jimmy isn't in there." 

"H-He's dead." Cas managed, flinging Dean onto his back and doing some ravishing of his own. "He's _gone!_ " the last was a desperate sound arching Cas's back and making Dean wonder about how high that gravel-and-honey voice could go. 

"This is still gonna be so awkward when we get out of this…" Dean shifted slightly, and Cas made a broken sound. 

"It's a spell. This…" 

"The lust is there, Cas. For both of us." Dean's fingers slid lower on Cas's back, dipping into the dimples just above his ass. "That much is obvious." Castiel's hips bucked, and Dean's hand slid a little bit lower. 

"Wha--what do we do, then, Dean?" 

"We survive...and then…" What Dean was going to say got completely lost somewhere between his assault on Cas's mouth and bending to attend to his chest. 

Almost twenty-four hours later, after so many orgasms they couldn't really come anymore, Gabe burst into the room, snapping his fingers to clean them both and send Cas sliding limply off of Dean's body, completely spent and exhausted. The runes flashed and faded, releasing them finally, and Gabe very nearly smote Balthazar all over again for his so-called "distraction". Gabe healed his baby brother and his baby brother's pet hunter, leaving food and drink in the room with new clothes before he disappeared again. 

After a day and a half, the accidental lovers awoke, Dean curled in the curve of Castiel's body tightly, the angel's hand gently on his shoulder. 

Dean was shockingly okay with all of this, and even more okay with Cas sleeping peacefully behind him for a few seconds longer. When Cas did wake, his arm slid down over Dean's chest, hugging him softly. "Dean, are you okay?" 

"That's my line, Cas." Dean uncurled, flipping over to face Cas with a careful hand on his arm. 

"I have angelic healing, Dean." 

Dean reached out, touching Cas's lower abdomen almost reverently, "You're not in any pain?" 

"No, none. Are you?" 

"...No." Dean muttered, his hand slipping against Cas's ribs. "I shouldn't be doing this...you're not my Cas." Cas shuddered with the words murmured against his chest, "Tell me not to." 

"No. You're not my Dean...but it doesn't matter what Dean you are, I need you."

Dean kissed Cas full and deep, rubbing his thumb over Cas's jaw. "I know…I need you, too." 

"Dean…" 

"You and I need to talk about what's happened." 

Cas looked at Dean, first sizing up the importance of it, and then whether or not it would change his future if Dean told him what had happened to him in the hunter's past. 

"I know...that this will change things...because, when I found out about the future, I fought like Hell to change it...Cas, I want you to change it. Please." Castiel reached out, touching Dean's jaw to quiet him. Dean sucked in a breath, looking away from those blue eyes that he'd watched tear up, come undone, and go mad in the last few days. Dean took Castiel's hands, holding them, laying them in his lap while he fought to figure out where to start. "Winning against the Devil meant a civil war, Cas. Between you and Raphael. 

"For a while, there was anarchy in Heaven. Just long enough that Balthazar stole some of the weapons of Heaven. When we found him, you recruited him to work with you, and to give you the power of the weapons. But...it wasn't enough, apparently. 

"In winning against Lucifer, I lost Sam...he threw himself into the box...with Lucifer riding his bones." Dean was beginning to choke a little bit on the words, his chest tight on things that he hasn't said to anyone, ever. "Sam made me promise that I'd stop hunting...go find Lisa and Ben, and have a life. It wasn't as easy as that. I was with them for a year before I found out he was brought back out of the Pit. You...brought him back out of the Pit. You went into Lucifer's cage and brought Sam back. For me. But...he didn't have his soul. 

"Finally, he revealed himself as being alive...at first, I tried to stay with Lisa and Ben, but...I started becoming my father. Lisa sent me with Sam, though. She told me to go, and come back when I could. It worked for a while, but Sam's lack of a soul got me turned into a vampire, and things just got out of control. He turned me back once he got what he wanted, but it was too late. Things between Lisa and I were over." Cas reached over, rubbing Dean's arm and sweeping the blankets up over them. Dean's arms folded around Cas on instinct, needing something to hold against his chest, something to chase some of the year away. "Something called the Mother of All was driving every monster in the world insane: Eve was hunting for Crowley, because he was torturing and killing her firstborn monsters...he had us trying to catch them, in exchange for the promise that he'd get Sammy back his soul.

"Eventually, we struck Crowley before Crowley could do anything more to us. As far as we knew...you killed him when we went into that particular battle." Dean wove his fingers through Cas's wild hair, "You didn't kill him, though. You and Crowley had made a deal. I don't know what for, really, all I know is that he was trying to help you open the gates of Purgatory and take all the souls, to help you win the war. I went to Death, and asked him to get Sammy's soul out of the Pit: He challenged me to walk in his shoes all day; I couldn't, but he gave Sam his soul back anyway, putting up a wall between what had happened in the Pit--what Lucifer had done to him--and Sam's normal self, but he couldn't scratch the wall, or he'd be left incontinent or dead."

Dean was shaking around him, voice tight but resigned to telling him what had happened. Castiel laid his head against Dean's heart, listening to his heart, "We ganked the Mother sometime after...and started hunting for Crowley. I-It came out that you were...working with him...I begged you to stop, but you wouldn't listen. You were too far into the war to stop. Crowley was sick of us hunting for him, and you couldn't do anything to stop us, wouldn't let him kill us, I think, so he took Lisa and Ben. 

"Balthazar was having second thoughts about your plan with Crowley...so he agreed to help us. He found Lisa and Ben for us, and we fought our way to getting them free. But Lisa had been possessed, and she stabbed herself. We got her to the hospital, but it was too late, she wasn't going to make it. You came...you came to help me, like you always do. You healed her enough to make sure she'd survive, and then you wiped both her memory and Ben's...so that it was like they didn't know me." Cas held him tighter, worried at the way Dean was shaking around him. "Finally, you and Crowley got the way to open the gates of Purgatory from one of its old inhabitants, and when we started closing in on you, you broke the wall, and made Sam remember what had happened to him in Hell." Cas was tense as a bowstring, Dean rubbing his shoulders soothingly, trying to calm him. 

"Dean, how can you even stand--" 

Dean hushed him, sliding down to catch his lips softly, "Bobby and I went to stop you from opening the gate, but we couldn't reach you in time. Sam...managed to get through the maze of his mind, and he came...but you couldn't be stopped. You declared yourself the new god, and demanded we bow down and profess our love for you." Cas actually heard a smile in Dean's voice at that. "You were adorable." Cas shifted, angling his head up to look at Dean in confusion. Dean just shook his head, brushing back Castiel's hair and pulling his head back down to Dean's chest. "But there was something besides souls that you took when you swallowed Purgatory. The Leviathan--" Dean cut off as he felt Cas tense harder, even, than he had before, "They tore you apart, Cas. You were shaking apart...and you came to us, because you knew we would help you. And we tried...but we should have tried harder…"

"I died. And left you and Sam to clean up my mess." Cas was retreating from him, pulling himself away from Dean's arms. 

"Don't you do this. Watching you die tore me to shreds, Cas, I won't lose you now."

"But...when all this is over...you're going to have to." Cas muttered, his lips against Dean's skin, and Dean felt a hot tear fall on his chest, then another. 

Pulling Castiel up and into his arms, Dean slid over, pinning him down beneath him, "I'm telling you this so you can stop it: I'm telling you this so that, when the time comes, you come to me and Sam, you don't go to Crowley. It's not you that hurt me, not yet, anyway, and now it won't be. Be with me now, while we have time, and maybe we can be together again when you survive the war and take down Raphael with me by your side instead of Crowley at your back." Cas pressed at the insides of Dean's elbows, collapsing Dean's body against his with a small "oof". 

Hugging tight, Cas rolled so they were on their sides, closing his eyes, "You won't lose me again." 

~

Dean popped a grape into his mouth, looking over the maps that Cas had drawn for him from memory. "We should be careful, Dean. The ship is balanced so precariously that it would take a butterfly landing on it the wrong way, and it'd go down." 

"And it's protected by the ghost of Ponce de Leon himself?" 

"Yes. If there's any injury to the ship that's caused by something other than time, he'll rise and smite whatever caused it. His bones are there on the ship, and they can't be moved or he'll reanimate them." 

"Re-Reanimate...O-kay...that's a new one…" Dean took a sip of the strong, good coffee that Cas had gotten for him from god-knows-where. 

"To an extent, yeah. I reanimated you when I brought you back. I just rebuilt you, too." Cas almost smirked, and Dean was counting it as a smirk, so he couldn't stop himself from pulling the angel over by the collar and kissing him. "Coffee tastes good…" Cas muttered, low and somehow impossibly huskier. 

Dean made a sound like a trapped animal, pulling Cas up and onto his lap, tilting his head back for kiss after kiss. 

Gabriel chose that moment to pop in, clearing his throat thunderously, making it impossible to ignore...and the two lovers completely ignored it. "Stop having sex with my baby brother, or I'll have sex with yours!" Gabe pouted, stomping his foot like a three year old. 

Cas kept Dean's lower lip trapped between his for a moment, then released him, looking smoulderingly down at Dean for a moment before turning his head to Gabe as if he wasn't even worth looking at, "Can't see Sam going for you, Gabe…You're too much of a dick." 

Gabe was turning maroon. He snapped his fingers, zapping himself back to Sammy, who was asleep on a stack of papers, having thoroughly exhausted himself on the search for Dean. 

"I am not a dick!" Gabe grumbled, sliding out a book Sam hadn't touched yet--the one he'd need--and slipping it under Sam's outstretched arm without waking him. Gabe conjured a fire in the fireplace behind Sam's back and a blanket that would be gone by the time Sam woke up, leaving no trace that he had been there but the soft, fleeting press of lips to Sammy's temple, chasing away dreams of Lucifer for dreams of sunshine and freedom. Gabe didn't even put himself in the dreams, didn't take a peek in, but if he had, he'd've seen himself smirking at Sam with the kind of soft fondness you only give to someone you don't want to admit to loving. 

~  
   
Dean laughed freely as Cas and he stood invisibly by while Jack tried to escape the King of England. Watching the pirate swing from a chandelier, snatching the puff pastry he'd launched there, and landing on the balcony, Dean was almost hysterical in laughter at the sight of it. 

"Jack said once that if he wasn't mad, this never would have worked." Cas muttered, laughing softly with him. 

"It's true." Dean replied easily, walking along with Cas, invisible and intangible, through the palace, Cas leading him away from following Jack in order to watch what he did. Slipping them into a carriage with a very old lady that looked like Judi Dench, Dean couldn't help pulling Cas into a full-blown make-out session that the woman would have, no doubt, fainted at the sight of. 

Dean broke off when Jack fell in, leaning over to whisper something into her ear that disappeared her earring. Laughing in astonishment all over again, Dean threw his head back, settled against the bench, under Cas. The angel cut off Dean's laugh with a moan, sucking a mark into his pulse. "You're evil…" 

Cas grinned mischievously, "Not yet…" 

Zapping them into The Captain's Daughter, Cas and Dean became visible and tangible, Cas nodding at a haggard looking pirate in the corner...who looked almost, vaguely, like Jack. 

"That's Jack's father. He's almost a more prolific pirate than Jack is himself. The only difference is that Jack's famous with it." Cas ordered each of them a pint, slipping into a secluded booth with a good view of the whole room, Dean following suite. 

"How do you know all of this?" Dean whispered. 

"I was bored." Cas shrugged, relaxing into the seat, his long legs sliding up under the table, resting on Dean's thighs. "I watched, from Heaven." 

"Then how did you not know you were here?"

"Because I'm here. The Heavenly Host can't see me when there's already one of me to see, and you're blocked from their sight." Dean nodded thoughtfully, taking a long swig as he watched Jack saunter in behind his father. 

"Cas...did you ever...were you ever watching, when I was younger?" 

"I've been watching over you since you were born. I almost smote the reaper who tried to take you when your father made the deal. I would've gone into that house and saved your mother if Gabe hadn't stopped me. The catch was, I was only allowed to watch over you, to make sure that I was really there when you needed me, if I was a perfect little soldier. I was put through the angel-rehab, as you refer to it, from the time your dad made the deal until the time I was allowed to rescue you from Hell."

Dean swallowed a lump in his throat, "Wh-Why did Gabe stop you?" 

Cas's eyes flashed as he looked up at Dean, "Because if he hadn't, I would have lost my chance at saving you from Hell. We were under strict orders to stay in Heaven, and saving her would have meant defying that order, would have meant rebelling. And I would have been useless to you." Dean covered Cas's hand with his own. "And my vessel would have been a small child…" 

"How come? Couldn't you have taken Jimmy's dad as a vessel?" 

"No, Jimmy was an orphan. He was raised in a Catholic orphanage until he was ten, and then he was adopted…"

Dean looked horrified, sliding a little closer to Cas in the booth. 

"It's okay, Dean, he never knew them, so he took up the belief that you can't miss what you never knew. It only ever bothered him when he had his daughter, and his wife's parents got a granddaughter...his parents were proud of him, though. And even more proud when he chose to pass on and become solely my vessel rather than let his daughter be used. He's with his parents now, actually." 

A question burbled to Dean's lips before he could back off from saying it, "My parents...they're not in Heaven…" 

"I made sure they wouldn't be. If I can survive, you won't cross to Heaven, either. Paradise, yes, but not Heaven. Ellen and Jo are there as well. Upon my return to Heaven, I'll move Pamela, but Ash should stay until you'll die and stay dead." Dean's eyes were glittering with something between amusement and appreciation, "I wouldn't let my brothers get near your family, Dean. Just because I had to play a part when we first met, doesn't mean that I became that person I was portraying. When Mary gave herself so that you and Sam would be saved from that poltergeist, I pulled a few strings with Death's daughter and had your mother taken to a world parallel to this one." 

Dean gulped a little bit, "Not...the fairy realm?" Blushing furiously for sounding like a lunatic, Dean shrank a little in his seat, remembering the pizza rolled Tinkerbell and that damn leprechaun. 

"No," Cas looked puzzled as to how Dean would know that, and Dean sighed, biting his lip. 

"Sometime in the middle of the war in Heaven Sammy and I were working a case of disappearances that looked like alien abductions, turned out to be fairies."

"They didn't…" 

"They tried." Dean groaned slightly, shifting in his seat and taking another long draught of beer. 

Castiel looked impressed, and like he was fighting a smile. "They've never lost a human before. I'm sure Oberon wasn't pleased."

Dean shook his head once, a little pride shining through the embarrassment. Cas laughed softly, his smile lighting up the dank little bar, "Cas, we should go. There's a fight coming." 

Castiel followed Dean's line of sight, seeing the red uniforms. He grabbed Dean's arm, and they disappeared from sight. Cas pulled Dean along with him, slipping into the back room they'd missed Jack slipping into. The sounds of the fight filtered down to them, and the boys searched the room for signs of Jack and his duel, coming up empty until they looked up, just as one or the other of the two Jack Sparrows dropped onto the pile of barrels, followed by the other one, and they were forced to stay upright as the barrels started rolling. 

Dean stood in awe of the fight, chuckling to himself and shaking his head. "He's a lunatic." 

"But an effective lunatic." Cas agreed, grabbing Dean's arm and bringing him away as the swordplay came too close. 

"Who's the chick?" 

Cas laughed, "How'd you know that's a woman?" 

"The only people who could run like that would be Jack or a woman." Dean watched the fight, squeaking in surprise as Jack kissed his double hard, her own squeak of surprise making Dean smirk in appreciation. 

"I've always wanted to do that," Jack muttered, Dean snorting. 

"We should go." Cas murmured, taking Dean's arm, "You and I have some fun of our own." Dean's eyes flashed with promise. 

~

Sam shook his head and looked again, trying to make heads or tails of what he couldn't possibly be seeing. 

An image of Dean and Cas bent towards a mermaid in the middle of a sea of flame dated in the eighteen hundreds spread across the page. Cas was bent towards the mermaids reaching for him, Dean's hand gripping his arm solidly, his sword drawn. 

"I don't get it…Dean can't...and Cas…" 

Gabe sighed from across the room, hidden from Sam, "Stranger things have happened...I caused most of them, yes, but still." 

Sam put the book down, groaning and squeezing the bridge of his nose in a death grip, "I wish there was someone to hear me pray…" 

Gabe perked up, looking to Sam in complete interest, "What would you pray for, Sam?" 

Sam looked defiant, raising his head to the sky and setting his jaw, "Bring Bobby back. If you're real, you'd bring him back…'cause I can't do this on my own." 

"You don't have to be, Sam." Gabe curled his fingers through the back of Sam's hair, "But I can't give you what you want...I wish to Dad I could. It was his time: he's safe now, with your parents and Jo and Ellen, and that world with Bobby and Ellen together isn't that far off anymore. He's happy, and he's watching over you." Sam slumped a little, as if he could hear Gabe's words, and Gabe could hardly stand it as Sam bent his head and started to quietly cry. 

"I need help...Dean and I both do." 

"Help's coming, Sammy, just as soon as your brother does what he was sent back there to do." 

~

Dean and Cas looked up at the precariously perched Santiago, Ponce de Leon's ship, Dean a little breathtaken at the scenery around them, untouched and perfect. 

"This place is...incredible…" Dean murmured, and Cas pulled a little closer to him, "It's so much more beautiful here than it is in our time. I don't understand how we could ruin something so perfect…" 

Cas drew him in for a kiss, smiling, "It's what you were made to do, Dean. You were created to grow and change: and the world changes as you do, love."

Dean kissed him again, taking his hand and walking along the rocky coast line to the cliff. "How do we pull this one off? Can't salt and burn the bones, or the ship will fall and burn, too; can't fight the ghost because the ship will fall; and we can't do any damage to the ship or its contents without bringing the ghost's wrath down on our heads." 

"Calling him a ghost isn't exactly correct: Ponce de Leon found the Fountain, drank from its waters, and remained young for over two centuries...but when time ran out, he didn't make it back to the fountain fast enough to save himself from aging all those years at once, leaving him eternally a skeleton, trapped there."

Dean looked so immaculately and genuinely freaked out by that notion that Cas had to bite back a laugh. 

"Also, only one of us is immortal, and I'm even less thrilled with leading you into a very-likely-fatal situation than I was before we hopped into bed together."

Dean snorted, "Dudes don't hop." 

"Nor are we supposed to curl up like affectionate puppy dogs onto our lover's laps, but, Dean--" 

Dean was glaring at him in a clear 'speak-and-I-will-kill-you' way. "So how do we pull this off?" 

"We need the blade of a mermaid...and the only way to get near one is to let a mermaid take you as her victim." 

Dean's hand shot out, grabbing Cas's arm, " _What_?" Cas didn't have to read Dean's mind to know he was thinking something along the lines of "first fairies, now mermaids", and he knew his facial expression betrayed nothing of what he'd just said, no matter how bad Dean wanted him to. 

"You're not fish food, so I guess it's gotta be me…" 

"Dean, no. Mermaids are temptresses--" 

"Cas, you couldn't even handle yourself in the brothel, and this has to be a convincing performance, now let's go get me caught by a mermaid." 

Dean's cheek tore with the mermaid's talons dragging across his skin, "Your heart is worthless--marked for another." She hissed, her voice accented in this deep, lilting drawl, almost like French. 

"My heart…?" Dean couldn't help the short cry of shock and pain as she threw him from the water, splintering the long boat he had been sitting in. 

A familiar smell of fire and clean air and _Cas_ wrapped around him, and he was flying. Cas touched back down, hissing towards the water, putting his body protectively between Dean and the water, "You can read his heart, but can you read your own?"

The mermaid recoiled, hissing violently, "Mermaids have no love!" She snarled, and Dean's sword drew, his hand gripping Cas's arm, ready to yank him back from her at a moment's notice. 

" _You_ do." Cas growled, and she recoiled from him. 

Dean drew closer to Cas's back, away from the water on either side of them as it began to churn with the mermaids swimming just beneath the surface. 

"In two days' time you will be put upon by pirates. They seek the Fountain of Youth. In that battle, the lighthouse," Cas gestured up to the rickety, decaying monstrosity, "will explode...and you will save a man. He's not like the others, and when you realize this, you'll save his life." She hissed at him, and Dean's grip got to be more steady on the blade. 

"What do you want from us?" She demanded, bobbing in the water petulantly, "It's your name on his heart, just as it's his name on yours."

Cas drew back, into Dean's space, and it felt safe again, a fraction of the tenseness in Dean evaporating, "Your blade, to kill one of the immortals of the fountain." 

A murmur went through the mermaids again, and the one Cas had spoken to nodded to her sisters, sending some along. "You should heal your mate. We are poisonous." She reminded him coolly, and Cas whirled, grabbing Dean as he swayed. 

Cas took the blade distractedly, half-carrying Dean to the water, and collapsing until they were both on the ground.

Dean was choking on air, as if his lungs were filling with water. "You have to trust me, Dean." Cas whimpered, pushing back his hair. Dean looked into his eyes, shaking through a nod. Cas lifted him off the ground, thrusting him into the water and holding him under. 

Dean stiffened, locking up completely in shock, and his first instinct was to struggle. Dean's arm reached up, gripping Cas's bicep as he forced himself to still, and was taken in such icy pain that it made him scream. The water rushed into his mouth, his lungs really filling with water, and Dean found the pain slowly lessening, his scream fading into a whimper. Cas's arms wrapped under his waist, holding him still, but not forcing him under the water as he found he could breathe. Cas's hands caressed over the back of his neck, soothing and warm against the water, losing consciousness slowly. 

"It's okay, Dean, you'll be okay." 

~

Dean was wrapped up in warmth, held against Cas's chest as the sun beat down on their dark clothes, his bare chest baking dark tan and Cas's cheeks and ears bright red, though he doubted they'd burned. 

"Cas?" Dean's voice was raw and rough, and he started coughing on it, choking out a few drops of blood his throat was so raw. 

Castiel's arms were tighter around him, and Dean was suddenly back in bed with the angel, his head cradled in Cas's hands to raise Dean's face to his. "Don't speak, Dean, I'll be right back…" Despite the searing pain in his throat, Dean could breathe, which was more beautiful than he could say. Dean reached up to his cheek, feeling the dried blood, and the lines of scar over his cheek, but that was all that was left of the wound. 

A moment later, Cas reappeared, setting a bowl of cool, clear water on the bedside table, and transferring a drink to his other hand, sitting on the bed and helping Dean sit up and tip his head back for Cas to pour the thick, cool water down Dean's throat. The liquid began to heat, and Dean hissed a little as it outright burned at the worst of the damage, his voice crying out painlessly as it got to the point of real pain, and then it was gone, leaving Dean's throat healed. Cas wet a cloth, wringing out the excess water and raising it to Dean's cheek, cleaning away the blood. "Thank you…" Dean murmured, shakily, sitting up and sinking into Castiel's arms, curling into him. "That was horrible."

"That's how sailors survive drowning with a mermaid's kiss…" Cas kept caressing him, soft but strong, like he was afraid to bruise in Dean's more vulnerable state, "How do you feel?" 

Dean closed his eyes, tucking his face into Cas's neck. "Exhausted." Dean mumbled, already sounding half-asleep, "How long do we have before Jack and Blackbeard get to the Santiago?" 

Cas pet his hair again, "Sleep, Dean, just...just rest." 

Dean went boneless, eyes closed and head tucked against Castiel's throat. 

Cas laid him down in the bed, watching Dean sleep peacefully instead of the shivering, pained unconsciousness that had taken him. Reaching out, the angel touched his charge's forehead, closing his eyes, and letting Dean's mind show him what was happening in its rest. Fear coloured everything, but strength, too. Cas could see flashes: bits and pieces of Hell, and the Hell that Dean had been put through on Earth, but it was tinted with something that was like nothing Dean had had in his dreams of Hell before. 

There was such an intense hope in the images that Cas nearly fell to the ground at the power of it. Dean summoned the memory of the light that had nearly blinded him in Hell's shadows, and clung to the sensation of safety and power and Castiel's protective rage. Dean had clung to him, Cas remembered. Dean had been vulnerable and scared and powerless, but from the get-go, he'd trusted Cas with everything he was. 

_No one else._ Cas twitched, accidentally breaking the connection at the words, resurfacing from his brain. Dean whimpered, his forehead screwing up for a moment before Cas laid his hand back down on Dean's neck, and Dean immediately relaxed under the touch of his hand. 

"He only trusts you, Cassy," Gabriel sighed, sitting in an armchair that hadn't been there a moment ago, "only you could make him trust someone who's betrayed him with so little effort. Sam didn't even get back into Dean's good graces like you have." 

"I don't understand…" 

"You've been told, by mermaids, no less, that you're meant for each other, Cas. It doesn't matter that you're not in the same timeline: he needs you. If I gave you a choice...to stay with him or to go back to your time; back to a Dean who refuses to see what this one accepts...if I asked you to stay with him, would you?" 

Cas wanted to say "no". He wanted to be selfless and be able to tell Gabriel that he would go back and protect the boys, like he was meant to; that he'd try to change what was coming. He looked down at the Dean sprawled over the bed, sleeping peacefully because of him, even though Cas hadn't changed a thing...and knew that doing that would lose him Dean. He wouldn't be here if Dean hadn't lost him permanently, and he couldn't bear that thought. "Yes." The word was choked, and Cas felt like a monster--maybe the monster Dean had told him he could become--but he wasn't about to lie. 

"Good." Cas turned back to his brother, and found empty air. Left alone with Dean and his thoughts, Cas settled in to wait. 

~  
   
Saving Jack's life, a battle with an immortal skeleton, and a crash-landed already-beached ship later, Cas scooped Dean from the wreckage, setting him on his feet and making sure he didn't fall again as Dean blinked and tried to shake his head clear of his ringing ears. 

Cas bent, retrieving the stakes, and looked up at Dean. "We're too close to getting through this…" Cas breathed, and Dean renewed his grip on him, more from determination and love than unsteadiness. Dean pulled him into a kiss, resting their foreheads together and holding him. 

"I'm not wearing ruby slippers and there is no man behind the curtain, Cas; no way to get me home yet. I just...I just decided to do this for Will and Elizabeth. Because love shouldn't be kept apart. It should be unstoppable. I don't know if that's why I was sent back here, or what the reasoning behind us both being here is...all I know is that I can't lose, and I really can't lose you. Not now." 

Cas nodded once, his eyes dark and all-consuming. "You won't." 

Dean sighed, and Cas pulled him into a hug, feeling guilt and relief at having admitted that he'd be selfish over this. It wasn't until Dean held him back that he realized it wasn't being selfish: it was being human. 

Dean and Cas held hands as they walked down the beach in silence, both of them lost in what it would be like apart again. 

They caught up to Jack and Gibbs, Cas zapping them all back to London, directing the pirates to a gypsy woman who could help him and handing Gibbs the mermaid's blade. "This may come in handy. Kills immortals who've drunk from the Fountain." Without further explanation or ado, Cas grabbed Dean and they were on the Queen Anne's Revenge, Barbossa cackling at the crew. 

"You owe them one." Dean called to him over the sound of the ocean in a storm. 

Barbossa nodded shortly, looking back over his crew and the sea around them, "Aye, I believe I do." 

Not long after that, Callipso stood before them again, seething in fury. 

Dean produced a stake, flipping it in his hand. "Elizabeth and Will, Callipso. I want them to have a chance. You denied yourself that, because it was in your nature to be fickle. And it hurt you, didn't it? It may have hurt you worse seeing how badly you'd hurt him than you'd've thought possible, because hurting that badly isn't possible." Cas took a firmer grip on the stake, and lightning cut through the sky overhead, flashing white over his features and making the hunter look far more otherworldly than a human had any right to. 

Callipso recoiled, drawing back and looking to Castiel and Barbossa, both also armed with the wood that could kill her. "I will keep their love alive, and I will allow them more time...but do not think it will come without a price, Dean Winchester--" 

"A price he's already paid, Callipso. He's already seen me die in your depths." A double of Castiel stepped down from the rigging, looking more human than Cas had ever done...and more grief-stricken. "As I have watched him die." Blue eyes that were somehow older than the ageless blue eyes Dean was used to stared at Dean with the intensity of the Sun. He smiled suddenly, and Dean nearly fell over in shock at the wicked mischief in his eyes. "A grumpy old man, trying to hide that he was happy." 

Castiel--Dean's Castiel--stepped closer, taking Dean's hand.   
"What's happened had to happen, Dean, he can't go back." The other told him, nodding to the angel Dean couldn't help thinking of as his, "And I can't go back to my own time, either...not without you. I didn't get it, and I won't for you for another couple decades...When I had to let you go because it was your time, and I was just left here...the one who put you out of my own damn reach. I didn't realize 'til it was too late just what would drive me to this. Castiel, you're going with Dean, back to his time. I will take your place in your time...and I will die releasing the Leviathan, just like you told me I would, Dean."

"This has already happened, only you were in his shoes, and you've lived through it…"

"This is exactly what happened. Just like you telling your father to get the Impala. I don't have to ask you to take care of each other, because I already know you will. And I don't have to tell you to stay in love because I've been with Dean for over half a century and I want to die without him…I'm going to die without him...just as soon as I send you two back." He stepped forwards, raising his hand to do the deed. 

"Callipso, I have your word as a goddess--?" 

She hissed at him in insult, but agreed. 

Three fingers pressed to Dean's forehead as his Cas's hand tightened in his, and Dean wasn't standing in the rain on a pirate ship anymore. 

Dean looked up at the stars, winded and dizzy from being tossed through space and time. 

"That hurt." Dean muttered sardonically, and pulled on the hand he was holding until Cas rolled closer, a little shocked by the temperature of Dean's skin as he curled into the angel's warmth. "Sammy'll be worried sick…" 

"I'll take you home." 

"You are my home." 

~

Gabriel smiled at the haunted, hurting Castiel, taking a step closer to him on the ship. "You're stronger than I thought you were, little brother. Though we both know why I let my ass get fried." 

Castiel managed a smile, "Sam's death is probably what did Dean in, Gabe." 

"So I'll drop kick you into the middle of the apocalypse--" 

"I think it's more the end than the middle, Gabe." 

Gabe wrinkled his nose at him, "Fine, the _end_ of the apocalypse...and then I'll plop myself down with Sammy in 2012?" 

Cas smiled again, "Sounds like a plan, Trickster." 

Gabe and Cas clapped hands respectfully, and Gabe followed his heart home after a quick stop off in the apocalypse. 

Sam looked flabbergasted to see him; almost as flabbergasted as he was to see Dean drag Cas through the squat they were living in, calling that he was alright, all was well, and there was proverbial sock on the door if Sam wanted anything before sunrise. 

"What, Sammy, no hug?"


End file.
